With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional lamp holder structure, the conventional lamp holder structure 10 comprises a rotating axial device 11, an external sleeve 12 and a cover 13, wherein a first power cord 111 and a second power cord 112 are connected to the top of the rotating axial device 11, and an electrically conductive plate 113 and a lamp holder base 114 are connected to the bottom of the rotating axial device 11, and the lamp holder base 114 is attached onto the bottom of the rotating axial device 11 and electrically coupled to the first power cord 111. The lamp holder base 114 includes an opening 115 formed thereon and provided for extending the electrically conductive plate 113 through the opening 115 into the lamp holder base 114. After the rotating axial device 11 and the lamp holder base 114 are integrally assembled, the rotating axial device 11 and the lamp holder base 114 can be accommodated in an accommodating space 121 of the external sleeve 12, such that a knob 116 installed on the rotating axial device 11 is extended outside the external sleeve to cover the cover 13 onto the top of the external sleeve 12 and shelter the rotating axial device 11. The rotating axial device 11 and the lamp holder base 114 are positioned in the accommodating space 121 of the external sleeve 12, and the first power cord 111 and the second power cord 112 are passed through the through hole 131 of the cover 13 and electrically connected to an external power supply. Therefore, after the conventional lamp holder structure 10 is integrally assembled, users can install a lamp cap (not shown in the figure) of an illumination lamp to the lamp holder base 114, such that the lamp cap of the illumination lamp is electrically connected to the lamp holder base 114 and the electrically conductive plate 113. The knob 116 of the rotating axial device 11 can be turned in order to electrically connect the electrically conductive plate 113 and the second power cord 112, such that the power of the illumination lamp can be turned on to emit light.
The aforementioned conventional lamp holder structure 10 is convenient and popular, and thus new products of this sort are introduced to the market constantly. The conventional lamp holder structure 20 as shown in FIG. 2 comprises a push lever device 21, an external sleeve 22 and a cover 23, wherein a first power cord 211 and a second power cord 212 are coupled to the top of the push lever device 21, and an electrically conductive plate 213 and a lamp holder base 214 are coupled to the bottom of the push lever device 21, and the lamp holder base 214 is attached to the bottom of the push lever device 21 and electrically coupled to the first power cord 211. The lamp holder base 214 includes an opening 215 formed thereon and provided for extending the electrically conductive plate 213 through the opening 215 into the lamp holder base 214, such that after the push lever device 21, the external sleeve 22 and the cover 23 are integrally assembled, and a lamp cap (not shown in the figure) of an illumination lamp is installed to the lamp holder base 214, a user simply needs to push a push lever 216 installed on the push lever device 21 to electrically conduct the electrically conductive plate 213 and the second power cord 212, so as to turn on the illumination lamp to emit light. In addition, the conventional lamp holder structure 30 as shown in FIG. 3 comprises a stringer bead wheel device 31, an external sleeve 32 and a cover 33, wherein a first power cord 311 and a second power cord 312 are installed at the top of the stringer bead wheel device 31, and an electrically conductive plate 313 and a lamp holder base 314 are disposed at the bottom of the stringer bead wheel device 31, and the lamp holder base 314 is attached onto the bottom of the stringer bead wheel device 31 and electrically coupled to the first power cord 311. The lamp holder base 314 includes an opening 315 formed thereon and provided for extending the electrically conductive plate 313 through the opening 315 into the lamp holder base 314, such that after the stringer bead wheel device 31, the external sleeve 32 and the cover 33 are integrally assembled, and a lamp cap (not shown in the figure) of an illumination lamp is installed to the lamp holder base 314, the user simply requires pulling a stringer bead 316 installed on the stringer bead wheel device 31 to electrically conduct the electrically conductive plate 313 and the second power cord 312, so as to turn on the power of the illumination lamp to emit light.
Although the use of the aforementioned conventional lamp holder structures 10, 20, 30 are convenient, their actual manufacture still has problems. For example, the conventional lamp holder structures 10, 20, 30 include the rotating axial device 11, the push lever device 21 and the stringer bead wheel device 31, but their size, structure and circuit layout come with different specifications, and thus the conventional lamp holder structures 10, 20, 30 have different specifications, and manufacturers need to set up different production lines and purchase different molds and components for the production of the conventional lamp holder structures 10, 20, 30 of different specifications in order to meet the market requirements, due to the various different specifications of the rotating axial device 11, the push lever device 21 and the stringer bead wheel device 31. As a result, the manufacturers have to purchase more components and waste unnecessary expenses and assembling time. Obviously, the assembling procedure of the lamp holder structure becomes more complicated. As the market demand for the lamp holder structure of a certain specification rises drastically and the market demand for the lamp holder structure of other specifications drops drastically, the manufacturers have to increase the number of product lines for the lamp holder structure of one specification and decrease the number of production lines for the lamp holder structure of the other specification, and thus making the production management more complicated, and causing a delay of production schedule easily. Furthermore, the manufacturers have to make the molds in advance or purchase the expensive and complicated rotating axial device 11, push lever device 21 or stringer bead wheel device 31, and then install these components to the conventional lamp holder structure 10, 20, 30, so that the production cost for the manufacture and assembling of the components of the conventional lamp holder structure 10, 20, 30 must be increased, and the increase of the cost is definitely an unfavorable factor to the manufacturers.
To overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the conventional lamp holder structure 10, 20, 30 such as a complicated assembling procedure and a high production cost for the manufacture and assembling of the components, it is a key point of the present invention to design a novel lamp holder structure to allow manufacturer to install various different types of pressing elements into a universal accommodating slot of the same lamp holder structure, so as to achieve the effects of mass producing the lamp holder structures of different specifications, reducing the quantity of components, and simplifying the assembling procedure.